My story
by akane shuuya
Summary: Hello, my name is akane and I am 12 years old. I'll be transferred to a new school. I hope me make friends. If you have occ don't hesitate has to give me
1. presentation

Hello, nice to your knowledge

I want to write a fiction on inazuma eleven Go

I will immediately introduce the main character:

 **Name** :Shuuya

 **First name** :Akane

 **Age:** 12 years

 **Appearance** :She has blonde hair and lavender eyes.

She is of average size.

 **Personality** :It's a smiling girl and she don't sit not to help the people around her.

 **Family** :His mother (yuka azumi)

His big brother and his sister (Honey and Ren)

Big sister (Miki)

His big brother and his sister (Ichigo and Jun)

Her twins (Haru and fuyu)

 **She is the last of his family**

 **in love with** : Shindou Takuto

 **loved by** : Sjindou Takuto

 **Some indications to know:**

Chrono stone and gallaxy does not yet exist.

It will be almost all the time in the POV of akane.

She is akane yamana in the series.

She changed her name and family history.

His father abandoned them when ' she was 4 years old.

I think it's all so let me your comments positive or negative.

Ah yes another one thing English is not my mother tongue so be indulgent.

See you


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **If you did not go look at the presentation I made, it is essential to understand**

 **Let's get started, the first chapter:**

Chapter 1:

Hello everyone, my name is akane shuuya and I am 12 years old. I'm blonde with Lavender eyes. I am medium size but I'm still small.

I live in a big house, my parents are not anyone. My mother is Yuka azumi, she is 34 years old. She has brown hair and lavender eyes. She's very nice. My mother's parents have mounted one of the biggest international company. My father is Gouenji Shuuya, 36 years ago. He has blond hair and Brown eyes. When he was my age, my father was the star striker of his team. When I was 5, my father left and still has not returned.

I live with my mother and my brothers and sisters, they are very numerous.

Let me introduce them to you:

I'll start with the biggest.

Ren shuuya is my brother, he has 17. He has brown hair and lavender eyes. He loves order others and making me bad jokes.

My big sister Honey shuuya,is the twin of Ren,she is also has brown hair and eyes lavande. As Ren she loves order and make me bad jokes.

They often compete for the attention of my parents.

Then comes the turn of Miki shuuya, she is 15 years old. She's blonde with Lavender eyes. She is very shy and hate violence.

Then it's the turn of Ichigo and Jun shuuya.

Ichigo is my big sister, and she's 14 years old. She has brown hair and lavender eyes. She is determined.

Jun shuuya is my big brother and twin brother of ichigo. He has brown hair and lavender eyes. He's like ichigo, they are both very close.

And then finally it is the turn of my twins.

Fuyu Shuuya was born the first. He has blond hair and lavender eyes. He hates giving up.

Haru shuuya was born the second. He has blond hair and lavender eyes. He loves football and wants to be like my father.

And then there is me, I am the last.

We are a very large family, but we all somehow very close despite the disputes.

I am really happy because today I will be transferred to a new school.

In my previous school, I could not make friends.

Most people were scared of me because my parents were very popular.

And the rest did not want to be friends with me except for the money.

I hope it will be different in this school.

It's Raimon College.

My father studied there.

I put on my uniform which consists of a red skirt that reaches my knee with a white shirt, a red jacket and white and red shoes.

I left my hair loose and put two little purple bow tie on both sides.

I was ready

My door opened and I did not realize it.

It was my mother

"Oh honey, you're really beautiful, as always," my mother told me as she approached me.

"Thank you mom," I replied, laughing.

I did not tell my family what had happened in my old school.

I grabbed my bag and my mother and I went down the stairs.

On our way, servants bowing.

I hate when they do that but they are nice.

Raimon was far enough away from home.

A limousine was waiting for me in front of the house, I looked at my mother.

"Mom, I thought I told you I did not want a limousine, I want a normal car," I told him reproachfully, I did not want to get attention.

"You are not anyone to hit the road in a normal car," she told me

I grimaced and entered the limousine

My mother gave me a hello on leaving.

I turned to the driver

"Stop in front of the school at least 2 meters, I will continue on foot," I said.

"OK mademoiselle," he replied.

...

The limousine parked and I went down, he wished me a good day. I replied with a smile.

I went on foot and then I smiled. I had finally arrived.

I had to go see the principal first. But I did not really know where it was. I had to look lost because two boys approached me.

"Are you lost?" asked me the first, smiling

I made him smile again

"Yes, I'm looking for the director's office, do you know where it is?" I asked them

"It's that way, come on, let's show you," said the twelfth

I thanked them and we made the journey together.

Then I stopped, I forgot to introduce myself.

"my name is akane shuuya, delighted" I said to him with a smile

They looked at me smiling

"I'm matsukaze Tenma and he's Nishizono Shinsuke" he said smiling

"enchanted" Nishizono told me

Tenma has light brown swirl-shaped hair and her classy uniform is black trousers with a white shirt.

Shinsuke is small in size and has hair in brown peaks which can make you think of a rabbit and the eyes of the same color. He wears a light blue band.

"oh, call me akane, it's simpler" I told them

"so call me tenma" he said smiling

"and I shinsuke, akane-chan, I hope we get along well" he said smiling

It was the first time I met people like that.

Definitely, this school is great.

"This is here Akane-chan, we have arrived," Shinsuke told me.

"thank you for everything" I told them back

they smiled and left.

I sighed and knocked on the door.

I was more confident than before

 **it's the end of the first chapter.**

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Put positive or negative comments, it would help me to progress**

 **See you later**


End file.
